The present invention relates to a premium class aircraft passenger suite that includes several unique features that provide enhanced passenger comfort, weight savings and efficient space utilization. The passenger suite includes a separate seat and bed that permit the seat and bed structures to be optimized for sitting and sleeping, respectively. Other features permit the passenger suite to be efficiently used by the passenger for sleeping, working, dining and video viewing.
Conventional prior art aircraft passenger suite beds are typically formed by reclining an aircraft seat back into generally horizontal alignment with a seat bottom, and then providing additional sleeping room by using a leg and/or foot rest or ottoman as supplemental surfaces. This arrangement has the disadvantages of providing a sleeping surface that is too hard for comfortable sleeping, having gaps or spaces between the bed segments that are uncomfortable, and requiring that the bed be “made up” by a flight attendant after bed deployment during flight while the passenger waits in the aisle.
The present invention offers a solution to these problems by providing a bed that is a separate and distinct structure from the passenger seat and that deploys into a flat sleeping surface having a proper firmness, and that is already covered with a sheet or other bed covering, which can therefore be prepared for use during aircraft servicing in preparation for flight. Other features include the ability of the passenger to move to a more comfortable, ergonomic upright chair for working and/or dining, and the ability of a second passenger to work or dine with the suite occupant—one passenger occupying the main seat, and the second passenger occupying the work/dining chair.